


No Regrets

by WhiskeyDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Otapliroy, POV Otabek Altin, Polyamory, Public Scene, Sex Toys, Teasing, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/pseuds/WhiskeyDreams
Summary: For once, they were going to finish the drinks they paid for. For once, they wouldn't end up messing around in a filthy public bathroom. For once, nobody was going to come in their pants.That's what Otabek had said. But he was beginning to regret making those claims.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197942) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> This is a companion piece / "sequel" to the hot little ficlet [Happy Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197942) Phayte gifted to me a while ago. Both can be read on their own but I still encourage you to read Phayte's fic as well (if you haven't already) because it's awesome! <3
> 
> This is basically just 4.6k of Otabek slowly losing his mind, so... enjoy ^^

It had only been minutes since they had entered the bar and sat down at their usual table, and Otabek was already having regrets.

“Something the matter, Beka?” Yuri smirked at him as he returned with their drinks and slid into the seat next to Otabek. Otabek stoically shook his head, reaching for one of the beer bottles while he kept a wary eye on the phone Yuri put down on the table next to his own drink. That phone held the app that controlled the vibrating plug currently sitting snug against Otabek's sweet spot, teasing him with slow pulses of pleasure – the sole cause of the regrets he was having.

“He looks kinda worked up already,” JJ noted, a teasing smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

“Agreed, and we've barely even touched our drinks yet,” Yuri added, which prompted Otabek to pointedly lift his beer to his lips to take a sip. It felt a bit petty, as far as victories went, but this was about making a point.

After Otabek had continuously complained that they kept spending money on drinks they never finished when they were playing this game, because Yuri always got too riled up too fast, Yuri had challenged Otabek to try it for himself to see how long he could last.

And now Otabek was clutching the bottle in front of him, staring at a scratch in the surface of the table, digging his heels into the floorboards beneath him – all of these actions designed to keep him him grounded, to give him something to hold on to while the plug pulsed pleasure through him as Yuri played with the settings of the app, a dangerous grin on his face.

On Otabek's other side, JJ was wearing a similar smile, Otabek was sure of it even though he couldn't see it, because JJ was leaning in close to whisper into his ear. Otabek tried not to listen, gripping the beer a little harder and taking a determined sip. If his knuckles around the bottle were white with how hard he was clutching it, so what? He was going to finish this drink before his boyfriends could finish him.

“You really like showing off for us, don't you, Beks?”

Yeah. Yeah, he did. He didn't like being called out on it, though.

“I'm not showing off. I'm having a beer, like I intended to.”

He slammed the bottle down a little too hard to compensate for the groan he suppressed as Yuri turned up the speed all of a sudden. JJ snickered, and Otabek took slow, deep breaths through his nose.

“Not as easy as you thought it would be, eh?” JJ smirked.

“I didn't-” Otabek had to pause to make sure no moan slipped out together with his words when Yuri tapped another setting on his phone and the vibrations got even more intense. “I didn't say it would be _easy_.” He wasn't sure if finishing the sentence was worth the effort it took him to do so.

“No, you just said you'd be better than me at handling it,” Yuri replied, reminding him that it was Otabek's own fault that had landed him in this situation. His expression left no doubt about how thoroughly he would make Otabek pay for making such an outrageous claim. It made a pleasant shudder run down Otabek's spine that he tried to suppress without much success.

“I said,” Otabek began, licking his lips as he tried to ignore the waves of arousal that were making his jeans really uncomfortable by now, “I said that for once, we will finish the drinks we paid for, and for once we're not going to escalate in a filthy public bathroom, and for once nobody is going to come in their pants.”

The only reason he was allowed to finish that sentence without a hitch was that JJ had reached out to take the phone from Yuri, insisting that it was his turn now, and Yuri holding onto it with just as much force as Otabek was using to clutch his beer.

Looking down at the bottle, Otabek was dismayed to see that it wasn't even half empty. He quickly used his boyfriends' momentary distraction to take another swig.

Yuri had apparently successfully held on to the phone, and Otabek tensed up in anticipation as he watched him slide his finger over the screen again. He still squirmed when the vibrations got more intense a second later. He bit back a groan and Yuri flashed him a dirty smirk in response.

“You're so red, Beks,” JJ smiled with an awed expression, “I didn't know you could blush so hard.”

“I'm not blushing,” Otabek bit out, and took a few deep gulps from his beer in an attempt to cool down.

“It's okay, you can just admit it,” JJ teased.

Otabek shook his head. He wasn't blushing. It was just unbearably hot in here. He let his gaze wander over the rest of the bar, something which he had avoided ever since they sat down and his boyfriends had started his torture, because he didn't want to remind himself that they weren't alone in here.

Of course, that was one of the main factors that made this so much fun when they were doing this to Yuri, or when they abandoned all caution and stumbled into a bathroom stall because they were all too horny to keep it in their pants until they were home. Otabek liked that thrill. Usually. Now, he wasn't so sure.

The barkeeper glanced over at them and met Otabek's eyes for a second, and Otabek felt his ears grow hot and he hastily went back to staring at the scratch in the table top instead. _Now_ he was blushing. He hoped neither the barkeeper nor his boyfriends could tell the difference.

When Yuri put the phone down to take a sip from his own drink, JJ's hand shot across the table like a snake striking its unsuspecting prey. Yuri reacted a little too late; the slap that had been intended to trap JJ's hand smacked the tabletop instead, hard enough to make a few heads turn into their direction. Otabek cursed silently under his breath, the burn from his ears spreading to his cheeks when he felt those strangers' eyes on him, suddenly convinced they all knew exactly what was going on.

This was distinctly more unnerving and far less amusing than when it was Yuri who was squirming in his seat. Which was what Otabek was doing, even though he only now noticed it now that he was desperately trying to keep still while people were looking at him.

He sagged forward with relief when JJ turned the vibrations off entirely, barely refraining from just resting his head against the table as he took in desperately needed gulps of air.

“If you go easy on him, I'ma need that phone back, jackass.”

“Chill, princess. You'll get your revenge,” JJ smiled, “Look at him, he's already losing his shit.”

Otabek wanted to argue, but maybe it was safer to stay silent. Provoking them would definitely not work out in his favor. Then again, his beer was almost empty. He could do this.

“What were the settings again that he always uses to make you go crazy, princess?” JJ asked, but his grin already told Otabek that he knew exactly what combination of settings it was. Before Yuri could reply, JJ's fingers were already making the adjustments, and the vibe sprang to life again inside Otabek, almost making him knock over the bottle as he raked his hands across the table in a desperate attempt to find something more stable to hold on to, because _holy shit_.

He immediately understood why this usually caused Yuri to pretty much jump out of his seat when Otabek did it to him. Fast, intense pulses alternating with slow, drawn out vibrations that started light and got stronger before they turned into fast pulses again. The slow vibes were making him clutch the edge of the table and the sharp pulses were making his cock throb violently in his jeans.

Yuri was cackling as he watched him, and JJ looked like he hadn't expected such a volatile reaction from him. That made two of them, Otabek thought, wiping sweat off his face. He didn't know how Yuri handled this when they did this to him. To his surprise, JJ switched the settings back to a more manageable, steady rhythm that allowed Otabek to take a few much needed breaths.

In a move of utter desperation, because he might not get another chance like this again, Otabek grabbed his beer and finished it in one go. It felt like a victory, but his triumph was short-lived.

“Nicely done, Beks, but it won't help you,” JJ smirked, holding up his own beer, “Yuri and I haven't finished ours yet.”

Otabek's face fell. “But-”

“You said: For once _we_ are going to finish our drinks,” Yuri quoted him with a shit-eating grin.

Otabek groaned and didn't bother to respond. He needed to preserve his energy if this was going to go on for even longer. His face was glowing, his entire body was burning, and his dick was trying to tear a hole into his pants. But there was no way he was going to let them win. He could do this. He just needed to cool down for a moment, just one moment. He glanced over towards the doors that led to the restrooms. The bar wasn't too crowded yet, and the few tables near the bathroom doors were empty, so nobody would see the straining bulge in his pants if he walked over.

“He's getting too comfortable, JJ!” Yuri complained, “Make him squirm again!”

Otabek flinched, not because JJ heeded Yuri's request, but because the request had been so loud. He glanced at the people around them, but thankfully nobody was looking at them. Otabek let out a breath of relief and steeled himself. Yes, he could do this. He would cool down, and then he would order another drink for his dry throat, and to prove that he could handle this, no problem.

“Excuse me for a sec,” he muttered and got up.

“Oh? I thought we weren't gonna do any public bathroom action?” JJ asked, eyebrows raised.

“And we aren't,” Otabek gave back with a determined scowl, “I happen to actually like this bar. I won't risk getting banned from here as well.”

He made sure his hoody was pulled down as far as it would go, hiding the bulge in his pants as best as possible, kept his front turned away from the barkeeper and the other people around as he walked towards the bathroom doors. He knew there was still a chance someone caught a glance of his boner, but he hoped his jeans kept it confined enough so that it wasn't too glaringly obvious. He smirked. This was actually kind of fun and gave him the same kind of thrill he usually got from when they were teasing Yuri like this.

Then he almost tripped over his own feet when the plug pulsed violently all of a sudden, hot pleasure erupting inside him. He clenched his jaw, somehow regained his footing and marched towards the door in single-minded determination, every step adding to the movements of the plug inside him, threatening to drive him insane with arousal.

He crashed through the doors, only to find himself being stared at by a startled stranger who was washing his hands at one of the sinks. The rest of the room appeared to be blessedly empty. The stranger kept eyeing him warily and Otabek hoped that the stoic expression people were always accusing him of wasn't going to fail him now, of all times. And he wished the dude would speed the hell up. Kudos to him for not being gross, but right now Otabek would have preferred if the guy was a little less diligent about hygiene.

“You okay there, mate?” the guy asked, brows furrowed.

Great. Just washing his hands to show he cared about his fellow human beings clearly wasn't enough for this guy. Otabek gave a curt nod in response, praying that the dude would keep his eyes on eye-level and wouldn't notice the bulge in Otabek's pants. He was giving Otabek a look of honest concern as he turned off the water.

It occurred to Otabek how silent it suddenly was in here, and with a surge of adrenaline that felt suspiciously like panic Otabek wondered if the guy was able to hear the vibrations coming from Otabek's ass. Because Otabek could hear them, quiet but steady, and the guy was barely two meters away.

But he just went to dry his hands, and Otabek's panic receded a little. With the loud howl from the air dryer, there was no way he would notice anything.

Otabek turned towards one of the sinks, daring to glance at himself in the mirror. Fuck. He could see why the dude had looked concerned. His hair was a mess (had he been pulling on it without noticing?), his forehead was shining with beads of sweat, and his cheeks were a mosaic of red blotches. His pupils were dilated and his eyes glassy. The guy probably thought Otabek was high out of his mind. And Otabek thought he felt light-headed and dizzy enough for it as well.

When the guy finally stepped out of the bathroom, Otabek allowed his legs to buckle a little and hunched over, clutching the edges of the sink for support, staring hard into his own eyes in the mirror, commanding himself to get a grip.

He turned on the tap and splashed cold water into his face. Better. Much better. The vibrations had slowed down again as well, which was also helping, and Otabek stayed like that for a moment, forcing himself to take deep, measured breaths. His dick was still straining, and he was so tempted to give himself some relief, but that would be cheating. Instead, he kept breathing slowly and deeply, ignoring the warm waves of arousal as best as he could, and splashed more cold water into his face.

The bathroom door opened and Otabek jumped violently, then sagged back over the sink when it was just JJ who walked in. He was grinning at the sight of him, and Otabek made himself stand up more straightly and gave JJ a side-way glare.

“Here to check on me?”

JJ grinned and came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and meeting his gaze in the mirror. “Thought I'd make sure you behave.”

Otabek narrowed his eyes at JJ. “I'm not a cheater.”

“Hmm, lemme just check quickly, yeah?”

Otabek went rigid when JJ snaked one hand behind him, and down the back of his jeans.

“Jean,” Otabek gasped, seeing his own eyes go wide in the mirror, and the arm that was still wrapped around him held him in place a little more tightly.

“Relax,” JJ purred with a shit-eating grin, “Just making sure everything is still in place, eh?”

Otabek gritted his teeth, breathing hard as JJ's fingers wiggled their way between his cheeks. Anybody could come in here at any moment, and there was nothing ambiguous about JJ's hand in his pants. His inspecting fingers found their destination, and they also found the plug still firmly in place.

“Good boy,” JJ grinned, and Otabek wanted to smack him, but just in that moment, the vibrations were switched back to a hard, pulsing rhythm and all he could do was clutch the sink in front of him and try to remember how to breathe.

JJ snickered, pressing one finger against the base of the plug, so he could feel exactly what was making Otabek squirm against him. Otabek couldn't help himself; he bucked his hips against that pressing digit, and saw JJ arch a brow at him in the mirror. “What happened to not doing stuff in public? What if someone comes in now and sees us?”

It sent a thrill through Otabek, just like JJ's pressing finger did, just like every single pulse of the plug did. He contemplated holding his entire head under the stream of cold water he still hadn't switched off. He contemplated grabbing JJ and pushing _his_ head under it instead. Clenching he jaw he forcibly removed JJ's arm from around his waist, and JJ got the hint and pulled his hand out of Otabek's pants as well. He could breathe a little easier, and splashed more cold water into his face before switching it off and taking a paper towel from the dispenser to dry himself off.

“I think I'd like another beer,” Otabek declared through gritted teeth, giving JJ a hard stare. JJ's brows shot up, but he grinned.

“Showing off again?”

Otabek didn't dignify that with a response, because it was true. Or maybe he was just too stubborn for his own good.

He had no idea how he did it, but he managed to order himself another beer without having to hug the bar for support, and it was totally worth the effort it took him to do so when he saw the gaping look on Yuri's face when he returned to their table.

“Something the matter, Yura?” Otabek asked with a smirk of his own, as he sat down and took a nice, long swig of his fresh beer.

Yuri's head whipped around to glare at JJ suspiciously instead. “Did you get him off in there or something?”

“Nope,” JJ grinned, shaking his head, “He was behaving, and he wouldn't let me do anything.”

Yuri scowled at Otabek again, blond brows twitching in annoyance.

“Did you jizz your pants and didn't tell us?”

Instead of replying, Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand underneath the table and pulled it over his crotch, pressing it against the straining hardness in his jeans. It felt so unbelievably good that he almost forgot how to speak.

“Does that feel like I did?” Otabek asked, arching an eyebrow, feeling quite pleased with himself. Yuri's fingers closed around his hardness as best as they could with his pants in the way, and Otabek couldn't quite suppress a groan.

Yuri leaned in, green eyes flashing dangerously. “You're practically _begging_ for us to make this hard for you.”

“You never planned on making this easy anyway, kitten,” Otabek gave back, slightly out of breath.

“True,” Yuri admitted with a shrug, fingers still massaging Otabek's dick through his jeans, “But now we're going to absolutely _wreck_ you.”

That, too, made a thrill shoot up Otabek's spine and he couldn't reply for a moment. The feeling of Yuri's fingers on his dick and the plug pulsing pleasure through him was almost too much.

“I'm not-” he took a deep breath to steady his voice, “I'm not opposed to that. But it's not gonna happen in that damn bathroom.” He nodded over to the restroom doors. “There are too many helpful people in there checking in on others.” And even though he wasn't just talking about JJ, Otabek still gave him a reproachful side-way glance, still not quite willing to forgive him just yet for not trusting Otabek not to cheat when he was unsupervised. “I am not risking to get banned from this place.”

“You say that now, tough guy,” Yuri replied, seemingly unimpressed while he continued to palm Otabek's erection, “Let's see how long you'll last.”

Otabek groaned, mentally berating himself for being so stubborn, when Yuri's hand started to move more purposefully over his dick. Why couldn't he just have kept his damn mouth shut.

He picked up the bottle and drank, as if Yuri's hand on his dick wasn't making him crazy, as if he wasn't acutely aware that there was a wet spot staining the front of his jeans by now.

He glanced around, hoping nobody had noticed the suspicious angle of Yuri's arm under the table. But nobody aside from JJ seemed to be watching them. JJ's eyes were burning, though, and Otabek couldn't pretend that he didn't like that intense gaze on him. But he also couldn't pretend that he was done showing off yet, so he gave JJ his best stoic expression in return, as if he wasn't bothered at all, as if he wasn't feeling like he was going to vibrate out of his own skin any second now, as if he wasn't putty under Yuri's hand. He wasn't entirely certain that JJ bought it even for a second, but Otabek thought he deserved a medal for even trying.

He knew he had already lasted longer than Yuri ever had at this point. JJ and Yuri had almost finished their drinks, even though they had been purposefully slow about it, the little shits. But still, this was further than they had ever gotten before. So maybe it was alright if he gave in now. Maybe if he tapped out now, he would still have enough willpower left to make it home, instead of scrambling into a goddamn bathroom stall again. They weren't made for three people anyway. But fuck, the thought became ever more appealing with every squeeze of Yuri's fingers and every goddamn pulse of the plug.

JJ smirked and leaned over to whisper into his ear again. “I bet you wish I would have put that cock ring I promised you on you right now, eh?”

Otabek just exhaled sharply through his nose, JJ's teasing tone tickling what little remained of his resolve to see this through without falling apart. He would not give in, he told himself. He _wouldn't_.

A group of drunken teenagers stumbled by their table, and Yuri casually removed his hand from Otabek's crotch and leaned back into his own seat, giving Otabek some unexpected room to breathe, even though his dick was immediately aching at the sudden lack of stimulation. Yuri made up for it by casually turning up the vibration's intensity, and Otabek clenched his cheeks and his jaw and the bottle in his hand.

Scrambling for the last bits of control he thought he might still have over the situation, he abandoned his overly ambitious plans to ever finish his second beer – seriously, what had he been thinking? – and shot up out of his seat.

“We're leaving.”

He saw them give each other a high five across the table but he didn't wait for them; he had to get out of here, now, as long as his legs were still capable of supporting him.

They seemed perplex when he wasn't going for the bathroom but went straight for the exit instead. He heard Yuri call something after him, but he didn't stop. If he stopped now his legs might give in.

The cool air outside felt so good against his heated face, and he took a few deep breaths as he walked towards their car, leaning heavily against it when he reached it, breathing hard. His boxers were a damp mess at this point, he might as well have come in his pants with how much pre-cum he'd been leaking.

He glanced back over his shoulder, relieved to see his boyfriends leaving the bar and walking over to him, though they were not moving nearly as quickly as Otabek needed them to.

“Hurry up,” Otabek hissed at them, uncomfortably aware of how desperate he sounded. In response, JJ swiped his finger over his phone screen, making Otabek collapse against the car as the plug vibrated hard, right against his sweet spot, and Otabek knew he wouldn't make it. He moaned helplessly, his legs giving out under him completely.

He fully expected to fall, but a moment later JJ's arms wrapped around him and caught him just in time.

“I got you,” he whispered into his hear and all Otabek could do was let out a grateful mewl in return, arousal clouding his brain. He was so close.

JJ kept steadying him while Yuri scrambled to open the car before climbing into the backseat. Otabek was boneless, shaking with arousal, unable to even protest when he was maneuvered into the backseat as well, groaning as he was rearranged when JJ followed behind him. Great. This was even more crowded and uncomfortable than a bathroom stall. But at least he didn't have to stand. He wouldn't have been able to, anyway.

He let out a whine when JJ's hot mouth brushed against his a moment later, and Yuri's fingers fumbled with the buttons of his jeans, finally, finally, _finally_ freeing his aching cock.

The pulsing of the plug intensified even more as JJ played with the settings without ever breaking their hot kiss, and Yuri's fingers started to stroke Otabek's cock in the same fast rhythm, making him squirm and whine in desperation.

JJ hadn't even closed the car door behind him, this was in fact only marginally less risky than a bathroom stall, but Otabek found it hard to care all of a sudden. Holding on to any coherent thought was too much effort when JJ's hot mouth started to kiss down his neck and Yuri's fingers stroked him even more firmly.

“God, I've never heard you get so loud, Beks,” JJ teased, but Otabek didn't care, wasn't even aware of the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. All he knew was that he was about to come, all over his pants, in the fucking backseat of JJ's car.

When he did, his vision blacked out for a second, sweet release crashing over him in endless waves, making him shake helplessly in his boyfriends arms, gasping for breath while Yuri stroked him through it and JJ kept kissing him.

If he'd thought was boneless before, now he felt like he'd transformed into a puddle.

It lasted only for a second, then the over-stimulation from the still pulsing plug had him squirming again, and he still couldn't form any coherent sentence so he just whined pathetically in protest.

“Sorry, sorry, one second,” JJ muttered, and a moment later the plug finally went still inside him and Otabek collapsed back against Yuri, who gently ran his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. It felt so nice, Otabek didn't even care if it was his clean hand or not.

“Fuck. I've never seen you so debauched before,” Yuri smirked, sounding impressed, and Otabek decided he'd take it, even though it wasn't quite what he'd aimed for. But the relief he felt was just too good.

JJ snickered. “Looks like you got your revenge, princess.”

Yuri hummed in agreement, sounding pleased, and that, too, made Otabek feel like a perfectly content blob of mush.

“You know what that means, right?” Yuri said, and it took Otabek a moment to grasp that he was still talking to JJ, not him. “You're next, Leroy.”

Otabek didn't see JJ's reaction because his eyes must have fluttered shut at some point and he couldn't be bothered to open them again. But he felt JJ shift his weight and lean in, and heard the smacking sound of kissing somewhere above him a moment later. “Bring it on, kitty-cat,” JJ grinned, and Otabek knew he was probably wiggling his eyebrows at Yuri, “The King never turns down a challenge.”

Otabek couldn't help but grin as well, thinking JJ might very well end up regretting being so cocky. Then again, maybe he wouldn't, considering that each and all of Otabek's own regrets had evaporated in the intense heat of his orgasm.

JJ's mouth was on his again a moment later, gentle this time, while Yuri's fingers kept petting his hair, and Otabek felt himself melt a little bit more. He let out a content sigh. So what if he'd come all over his pants. So what if their game had escalated again while they were still in public.

At least he'd gotten to finish his beer for once.

Yeah, he didn't regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Found the first draft for this in my WIP folder today, and before I even knew what was happening I was already writing and was unable to stop until it was finished. I was supposed to work on something completely different today, but just like Otabek, I, too, have no regrets ;)  
> If you liked it, lemme know in the comments <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369495) by [GraveTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger)




End file.
